sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Twilight Zone (2019 TV series)
| creator = Rod Serling | developer = | narrated = Jordan Peele | composer = }} | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 1 | num_episodes = 10 | list_episodes = #Episodes | executive_producer = | producer = | cinematography = | location = Vancouver, British Columbia | editor = Scott Turner | runtime = 37–56 minutes | company = *Genre Films }} | network = CBS All Access | first_aired = | last_aired = | preceded_by = | website = https://www.cbs.com/shows/the-twilight-zone/ | website_title = Official website }} The Twilight Zone is an American anthology web television series developed by Simon Kinberg, Jordan Peele, and Marco Ramirez, based on the original 1959 television series created by Rod Serling. The series premiered on April 1, 2019, on CBS All Access. Peele serves as the narrator of this incarnation, in addition to executive producing through Monkeypaw Productions. On April 29, 2019, the series was renewed for a second season. Production Development On December 19, 2012, it was announced that Bryan Singer had finalized a deal to develop, executive produce, and potentially direct a third revival of The Twilight Zone for CBS Television Studios. Additionally, at the time of the announcement, the production had yet to hire a writer, begun being shopped to networks and was still finalizing a deal with the Serling estate. On March 7, 2013, it was reported that a writer was in negotiations to join the series. By 2016, Simon Kinberg and Craig Sweeny had joined the production and CBS was weighing whether to shop the project to other networks or streaming services or to place it on their own CBS All Access. Kinberg eventually left the project to write and direct the film Dark Phoenix and Singer and Sweeny soon dropped out as well. On November 2, 2017, it was announced that CBS was redeveloping the revival for their streaming service CBS All Access. Additionally, it was reported that Jordan Peele was in talks to executive produce the series through his production company Monkeypaw Productions and that Marco Ramirez was in talks to serve as showrunner. On December 6, 2017, it was announced that CBS had given the production a series order. Peele and Ramirez were confirmed to executive produce alongside Simon Kinberg, Win Rosenfeld, Audrey Chon, Carol Serling, and Rick Berg. Peele, Ramirez, and Kinberg were also set to collaborate on the series' premiere episode. Production companies involved with the series were slated to consist of CBS Television Studios, Monkeypaw Productions, and Genre Films. On August 6, 2018, it was confirmed that the first season would consist of ten episodes. Additionally, it was reported that the production had established a writers' room and completed concepts, outlines, and scripts for the first season in various stages of development. The series was not planned to have a formal showrunner but director Greg Yaitanes was set to be in charge of overseeing continuity among episodes. On September 20, 2018, it was announced that, in addition to executive producing, Peele would serve as the series' narrator and host. On October 2, 2018, it was announced via a promotional video for the series that Gerard McMurray was directing an episode with Mathias Herndl serving as his director of photography. On November 15, 2018, it was reported that Alex Rubens would write an episode of the series. On April 29, 2019, the series was renewed for a second season. Casting In October 2018, it was announced that Sanaa Lathan and Adam Scott had been cast in guest-starring roles; Lathan would appear in an episode titled "Rewind" and Scott in an episode titled "Nightmare at 30,000 Feet", a remake of the original series episode "Nightmare at 20,000 Feet". On November 15, 2018, it was reported that Kumail Nanjiani had been cast in a guest starring role. In December 2018, it was announced that John Cho, Allison Tolman, Jacob Tremblay, Erica Tremblay, Steven Yeun, and Greg Kinnear would appear in guest starring roles. Cho, Tolman, and the Tremblays would appear in an episode titled "The Wunderkind" and Yeun and Kinnear in an episode titled "The Traveler". In January 2019, it was reported that DeWanda Wise, Jessica Williams, Lucinda Dryzek, Jefferson White, Jonathan Whitesell, Taissa Farmiga, Rhea Seehorn, Luke Kirby, Ike Barinholtz, and Percy Hynes White had been cast in guest starring roles. Wise, Williams, Dryzek, White, and Whitesell would appear in one episode while Farmiga, Seehorn, Kirby, Barinholtz, and Hynes-White would be featured in another. On February 7, 2019, it was announced that Ginnifer Goodwin, James Frain, and Zabryna Guevara had been cast to guest star in an episode titled "Point of Origin". The full trailer revealed that Tracy Morgan, Glenn Fleshler and Chris Diamantopoulos would make guest appearances with Morgan appearing alongside Nanjiani, Fleshler in "Rewind" alongside Lathan, and Diamantopoulos joining Scott in "Nightmare at 30,000 Feet". It was revealed through the official Twitter page that Seth Rogen would appear in an episode. In March 8, 2019, it was announced Zazie Beetz and Betty Gabriel would appear in an episode, while Chris O'Dowd and Amy Landecker would appear in an episode titled "The Blue Scorpion". In March 28, 2019, it was announced that Damson Idris would appear in an episode titled "Replay", which was previously titled "Rewind". Filming Principal photography for the series began on October 1, 2018, in Vancouver, Canada, and concluded on March 20, 2019. Episodes | ShortSummary = Struggling comedian Samir Wassan meets legendary comic J.C. Wheeler, who advises him to include personal material in his routines. After doing a successful routine centered around his dog, Samir returns home and discovers that not only did his dog vanish, but no one seems to remember that it ever existed. He then learns that jokes about the people in his life get laughs but cause them to disappear from existence. After accidentally erasing his nephew, Devin, Samir starts erasing people he thinks the world would be better off without. His girlfriend, Rena, leaves him after one of the people he erases causes her to go from a successful lawyer to a struggling waitress. Samir continues abusing his power, going so far as erasing rival comic Didi Scott, until Rena confronts him during a set with a journal containing names of those he has erased. Realizing he has become a selfish monster, Samir erases himself from existence, creating a universe where he never existed and everyone previously erased continues to exist. Didi, now a rising star, meets Wheeler following a set and asks for his advice. Cast : Kumail Nanjiani, Amara Karan, Diarra Kilpatrick, Ryan Robbins, Tracy Morgan | LineColor = 22202E }} | OriginalAirDate = | ShortSummary = PTSD-afflicted journalist Justin Sanderson boards Northern Goldstar Airlines Flight 1015 from Washington, D.C. to Tel Aviv after accepting a job offer. Shortly before takeoff, Justin finds an MP3 player in his seat pocket and discovers it contains a podcast hosted by Rodman Edwards revolving around "the mystery of Northern Goldstar Flight 1015", which disappeared an hour into the flight. As the podcast accurately describes events involving his fellow passengers, Justin juggles controlling his nerves and confiding in Joe Beaumont, a former pilot who seems to be the only person who believes him. He tries using clues from the podcast to avert the disaster, but every attempt results in irritated crew and passengers. Joe then convinces Justin to help him gain access to the flight deck so he can land the plane safely in Canada. The two accomplish their mission but Justin realizes from the podcast at the last minute that Joe is responsible for the crash. Waking up on an atoll, Justin learns via the podcast that everyone that survived was rescued months later while he is considered missing. The other survivors appear, surround Justin from all sides, and beat him to death as he claims that he was trying to save them while the MP3 player was picked up by Jordan Peele. Cast : Adam Scott, Chris Diamantopoulos, Dan Carlin, Katie Findlay, Nicholas Lea | LineColor = 22202E }} | ShortSummary = While at a roadside diner with her college-bound son Dorian, Nina Harrison discovers her old family camcorder has the power to turn back time when she presses the rewind button and that she is the only one aware of its capabilities. The two encounter Lasky, a racist state trooper who pulls them over for speeding before becoming violent with them. Nina rewinds time and convinces Dorian to pull over by claiming she doesn't feel well. This time, however, Lasky holds them for not pulling over properly. Nina attempts to change time by first stopping at a motel and then trying to sympathize with Lasky at the diner, but both attempts end in Lasky harming or killing Dorian. Nina then visits her estranged brother Neil, who not only believes her story but helps her get Dorian to the college campus. When Lasky arrives with a group of state troopers, Nina, Neil, and the students stand their ground, prompting Lasky to leave. Ten years later, Dorian is a father to daughter Trinity and Nina holds onto the camcorder. After Trinity accidentally breaks the camcorder, Dorian tells Nina to let go and leaves to run an errand as she and Trinity look on. Sirens are heard after the screen fades to black. Cast : Sanaa Lathan, Damson Idris, Glenn Fleshler, Steve Harris | LineColor = 22202E }} | ShortSummary = Alaska police sergeant Yuka Mongoyak arranges for her brother Jack to be pardoned at Captain Lane Pendleton's annual Christmas party, which she detests. At the height of the festivities, Yuka discovers another inmate has mysteriously appeared in the station's holding cells. The stranger, whose name is "legally" A. Traveler, claims he is an extreme tourist who has heard of Pendleton's "famous" parties. As Traveler becomes friendly with the guests, Yuka grows suspicious of his identity. Pendleton soon grows suspicious when Traveler reveals information he should have no way of knowing. When Yuka, Jack, and Pendleton spot antennas on Traveler's head, Traveler deflects their suspicions by claiming Pendleton is in league with the Russians. Pendleton then leaves to check on the shed powering the town while Traveler promises Yuka that she will be in charge and that "his people" will come and take over. Yuka proceeds to corner Pendleton and hold him at gunpoint as UFOs descend from the sky. At the station, Jack shares a piece of pumpkin pie with Traveler, now in his true alien form, and states things would be better with him in charge. Cast : Steven Yeun, Marika Sila, Patrick Gallagher, Eric Keenleyside, Andrew Kavadas, Gail Maurice, Greg Kinnear | LineColor = 22202E }} | ShortSummary = Campaign manager Raff Hanks finds himself in a hospital and recounts the events leading up to his hospitalization to an orderly. Years earlier, Raff considered himself a wunderkind and had been a successful campaign manager. After he and his partner Maura fail to get then-sitting and unpopular President of the United States James Stevens reelected, Raff's career is ruined. While at the bar years later, Raff spots a news item about eleven-year-old YouTube star Oliver Foley announcing his candidacy for President. Seizing the opportunity to redeem himself, Raff convinces Oliver's parents about having him run. While the public supports Oliver, he struggles to answer questions about current issues and humiliates himself during a debate. Raff then bases Oliver's campaign around family after learning his dog is dying of cancer, resulting in Oliver winning the Iowa caucus and subsequently becoming President. Oliver takes control of the White House, prompting Raff to regret his actions. When Oliver catches wind of Raff's "treason", he reveals he lied about his dog dying to get votes before convincing the Secret Service to shoot Raff. In the present, Raff learns from the orderly that the surgeon operating on him is an apathetic child due to Oliver passing a law forbidding older doctors. Cast : John Cho, Jacob Tremblay, Allison Tolman, Kimberley Sustad, Lane Edwards, Erica Tremblay, John Larroquette | LineColor = 22202E }} | ShortSummary = The crew of a craft heading for Mars led by Alexa Brandt decide to head for the planet Mars when a nuclear war breaks out on earth. The crew soon begin to turn on one another despite Brandt trying to convince them to come together under the times of stress, but she too begins to break, devastating fellow crew member Katherine Langford. One crewman, Jerry Pierson, goes crazy and starts rambling that they are being watched to which the other crewmen don’t believe him. He is seemingly killed. The crew successfully lands on Mars. It is later revealed that Jerry has been taken by aliens and that he was correct: aliens have been monitoring the crew trying to determine if they are worth saving them and or humanity if his were to happen. Cast : DeWanda Wise, Jessica Williams, Jefferson White, Lucinda Dryzek, Jonathan Whitesell | LineColor = 22202E }} | ShortSummary = Annie Miller takes on her assignment and it catches the eyes of his superior Dylan who invites to watch a meteor shower. When the meteor shower happens, Dylan picks up the rock and his attitude starts to change. Annie states that she wants to take it slow and she leaves while witnessing Dylan trashing his record player. The next day, Annie's superior Phil Smith wants her to work on an assignment with Dylan. Later that night, she goes to the house of her sister Martha who is celebrating her birthday. Annie, Martha, her husband Mike, her nephew Cole, Phil, and Phil's wife Lydia have cake until a neighbor screams upon seeing the water being contaminated. After seeing Cole with his boyfriend Steve, Annie and Martha start to witness Dylan, Mike, and other men in town doing things like shooting their guns, crashing their cars, beating each other up, looting, and murdering with the latter happening to Phil. When they catch up to Cole and Steve, things start to get uncomfortable when Steve's eyes turn red causing Cole to lock him in the boat. By the time Annie and Martha catch up to Cole, Dylan also shows up and starts to strangle Annie until she breaks free and knocks him into the water with a meteor hammer. Annie, Martha, and Cole are rescued by a helicopter. At a quarantine center, Annie and Martha hear from two female doctors of a virus making it into the town's water supply. Cole is discharged being declared healthy. While it was discovered that he had one of the meteor rocks in his pocket, Annie and Martha deduced that not all men were affected as Cole stated that he chose to control his rage. As Annie, Martha, and Cole leave after showing their ID, the news states the chaotic incident was caused by a combination of road rage and late night crime sprees. Cast : Taissa Farmiga, Rhea Seehorn, Percy Hynes White, Luke Kirby, Peter Kelamis, Ike Barinholtz | LineColor = 22202E }} | ShortSummary = Eve Martin is a wealthy woman whose housekeeper and nanny Anna Fuentas asks her if her son can claim to live in her house because she is an illegal immigrant from Venezuela and he is not where he needs to go a prestigious school. Eve is fine with it and Anna’s status as Eve prepares an event at her home for new parents. Anna is soon taken from the house by Immigration and Customs Enforcement. After a grocery shopping with her kids where she finds that her credit cards have somehow been declined, Eve and her family are separately taken by HSI where she and her husband William are questioned by Agent Allandale. While her family is released, Eve remains in HSI custody so that Allandale can find where she comes from. The machine she is subjected to gives her the fake illusion that the HSI later released her and access to the visions of a ruined world. Eve is shocked to find out that Anna is an illegal from space and is actually an alien alongside fellow inmates Aidia and Otto. Not only that, but Eve is soon horrified to learn that not only is Anna an alien, but she herself is also one. Eve and Anna managed to formulate an escape plan as they dodge HSI agents. While Anna goes in a different direction, Eve heads home where William states that she can't be here. Agent Allandale arrives with some HSI agents. When Eve tells him to get out of her house, Allandale tells her to get out of "his house." Eve is taken away by Allandale and the HSI agents to which William watches while shedding a tear. As a saddened Eve is loaded into their van to be re-imprisoned, those who showed up for the new parent event watch this happen. Cast : Ginnifer Goodwin, James Frain, Toby Levins, Zabryna Guevara, Karin Konoval, Michael Eklund, Robert Mann | LineColor = 22202E }} | ShortSummary = Jeff Storck is a depressed anthropology professor who is about to divorce from his wife despite his pleas for counseling. On top of that, he finds that his father has died apparently from suicide. Also in his dad’s house, he finds a gun called the Blue Scorpion with a bullet that reads his name. At the funeral, Jeff questions why his father would kill himself. With all that is going on in his life, Jeff starts to think about killing himself with the gun even after testing it at a gun range with the bullet with his name on it not being shot. Meanwhile, Jeff’s estranged wife has begun seeing another also named Jeff which gets Jeff to thinking about killing the man due to his feelings for his wife. Jeff goes to her house where they are and shoots the gun at his wife’s boyfriend. The bullet misses him, but hits and kills an intruder in the house also by the name of Jeff. In the aftermath of this, Jeff decides to rid himself of the gun that has caused him some misfortune. He throws it into the harbor and leaves. Later, the gun is found by some kids playing and the bullet now reads the name “Kyle” which is the name of the kid who found it. Cast : Chris O'Dowd, Amy Landecker, Alex Diakun, James Morrison, Adam Korson, Luisa D'Oliveira | LineColor = 22202E }} | ShortSummary = This metafictional episode begins when writer Adam Wegman struggling with a story detailing the end of the world which he finally comes up with some inspiration. His wife comes in stating that they must get to the shelter before the Reapers come leaving Adam to recognize this as his story. Jordan Peele appears doing his narration until he breaks character as it is revealed to be the production of an episode of The Twilight Zone that Seth Rogen and Betty Gabriel are starring in. He calls for writer Sophie Gelson who states that the cold opening is sending a message they are not trying to send while asking her to rewrite the narration. It was also mentioned that she was a fan of the original version of The Twilight Zone. After Sophie tells her sister Annie on Skype that it's not a good time to talk, Amy asks for the narration to be written on cue cards. Though she writes the cue cards, the narration is suddenly changed during the production of the episode. Jordan assumed that it was a gag for the blooper reel while Amy accuses Sophie of the cue card incident and the blurry figure in the library scene. With the help of her editor friend Julie, Sophie discovers that this blurryman has been seen in different shots of the previous episodes. When the production halts for lunch, Sophie sees the Blurryman as she flees from it as she crosses through the supermarket set from "Point of Origin" and the set for Eddie's Comedy Club from "The Comedian." When she trips and hurts her leg, Sophie believes that Jordan put the Blurryman up to it as it approaches her. Sophie closes her eyes briefly and Blurryman is gone. After claiming that it isn't real, Sophie is chased back to the set by Blurryman while passing Jason Priestley where she hears her inner voice and that nobody can see her. After claiming that she is ready to see, Sophie is shown a part of her childhood where she was watching the "Time Enough at Last" episode of the original series which her parents are arguing about what they want their daughter to do. Once this was done, Sophie is back on set where people see her. Sophie gives Jordan the new narration and then walks on to the streets that have an apocalyptic look to them. Entering a library, Sophie sees the Blurryman and asks if a twist is about to come. The Blurryman steps forward and is revealed to be Rod Serling. He states to Sophie that she is right where she belongs and that they got a lot of work to do. They both enter a door to another dimension as Serling's closing narration is heard followed by the appearance of the original logo for The Twilight Zone. Cast : Zazie Beetz, Betty Gabriel, Zibby Allen, Caitlin Stryker, Seth Rogen | LineColor = 22202E }} }} Release On January 30, 2019, it was announced during the Television Critics Association's annual winter press tour that the series would premiere on April 1, 2019. A black-and-white version of the first season was released on May 30, 2019. Marketing On February 3, 2019, a teaser trailer for the series aired during the telecast of Super Bowl LIII. The commercial played as though it was interrupting CBS' feed of the game and it featured host Jordan Peele standing in an empty Mercedes-Benz Stadium. Another trailer was released on February 21. Reception Critical response On the review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the first season holds an approval rating of 74% based on 74 reviews, with an average rating of 7.53/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "The Twilight Zone explores the strangeness of the modern world through Rod Serling's winning formula, creating a thought-provoking -- if not always spine-tingling -- showcase for Jordan Peele and his exceptional crop of collaborators." Metacritic assigned the first season a weighted average score of 61 out of 100 based on 35 critics, indicating "generally positive reviews." The BBC gave it a positive review and said: "It's possible that ... Rod Serling and Jordan Peele switched places. As co-creator and on-screen host of the new version, he Peele updates the series while capturing the original's essence." The Week was more mixed in its review, calling the first episodes "unforgivably long", but also saying that the series stays "true to the ethos of The Twilight Zone" and that "the episodes are free-standing and timeless". The Verge also gave it a mixed review, praising Jordan Peele as the narrator, but saying the series should try to step away from the original. The Atlantic was more critical, comparing it unfavorably to the original series, stating, "with the exception of one superior episode, 'Replay', it's hard to conceive that an artist as prodigiously talented and thoughtful as Peele is creatively involved at all." Accolades For the 71st Primetime Emmy Awards, Kumail Nanjiani received a nomination for Outstanding Guest Actor in a Drama Series. References External links * * Category:2010s American drama television series Category:2010s American science fiction television series Category:2019 American television series debuts Category:2010s American anthology television series Category:CBS All Access original programming Category:English-language television programs Category:Television series by CBS Television Studios Category:Television series created by Jordan Peele Category:Television series created by Simon Kinberg Category:Television series reboots Category:The Twilight Zone Category:Television series produced in Vancouver Category:Horror anthology web series Category:Science fiction anthology web series Category:Fantasy web series